Primal Prey II (Primal Prey: Extinction)
The sequel to the 2001 dinosaur hunting game by Sunstorm Interactive, Primal Prey. Background Information Takes place in 2110, 20 years after the events of Primal Prey, ''which occurred in 2090. DinoLabs Inc. has re-opened and has made many upgrades to their time portal, which allows for many more locations in the Mesozoic past to travel back in time to. There are 10 episodes + extra bonus missions and a random Trophy Hunt on each map. Story ''20 years ago, the time portal created by DinoLabs Inc., enforced by the government, was shut down due to the lives of many hunters sent into the desolate landscape of Prehistoric Utah during the Late Cretaceous period. After 20 years, DinoLabs Inc. was brought back to life by the Sunstorm Interactive company, and things in the past have become more interesting. Once again, you have one, and only chance to bring down... your Primal Prey. The player starts in Utah, and progresses throughout the game by completing each episode, which requires the player to shoot dinosaurs to complete it. There are three stars which are filled out depending if the mission was complete, if the harvested dinosaur(s) were the required weight or higher, and if they completed the mission in the required time. The player can buy equipment if he/she gets enough money from hunts. After the player completes the first five maps, the player is sent back to the present due to a breakout going on in DinoLabs Inc. The most aggressive dinosaur, the Alpha Tyrannosaurus rex had escaped and is freeing the top secret hybrids and the rest of the Alphas. It is up to the hunter to end this threat and prevent danger to the entire world! Weapons * Tranq Pistol (Starter) * Shotgun * Hunting Rifle * Sonic Blaster * Electron Gun * Shrink Ray * Tranq Rifle * Freeze Ray * Flamethrower * Sniper Rifle * Rail Sniper * Stasis Gun * 2mm Rail Gun * 4mm Rail Blaster Dinosaurs * Gastonia (Passive) * Styracosaurus (Neutral) * Utahraptor (Aggressive) * Iguanodon (Passive) * Troodon (Aggressive) * Quetzalcoatlus (Neutral) * Triceratops (Neutral) * Lambeosaurus (Passive) * Tyrannosaurus rex (Very Aggressive) * Pteranodon (Neutral) * Dromaeosaurus (Aggressive) * Anatosaurus (Neutral) * Alamosaurus (Unkillable) * Nasutoceratops (Neutral) * Kosmoceratops (Neutral) * Giganotosaurus (Very Aggressive) * Mapusaurus (Very Aggressive) * Argentinosaurus (Unkillable) * Carnotaurus (Aggressive) * Abelisaurus (Aggressive) * Amargasaurus (Passive) * Spinosaurus (Very Aggressive) * Carcharodontosaurus (Very Aggressive) * Rugops (Aggressive) * Bahariasaurus (Aggressive) * Deltadromeus (Aggressive) * Paralititan (Unkillable) * Aegyptosaurus (Passive) * Ouranosaurus (Passive) * Velociraptor (Aggressive) * Protoceratops (Neutral) * Gallimimus (Passive) * Tarchia (Neutral) * Therizinosaurus (Neutral) * Alioramus (Aggressive) * Alectrosaurus (Aggressive) * Gigantoraptor (Aggressive) * Tarbosaurus (Very Aggressive) * Alpha Gastonia (Neutral) * Alpha Styracosaurus (Aggressive) * Alpha Utahraptor (Very Aggressive) * Alpha Iguanodon (Neutral) * Alpha Troodon (Very Aggressive) * Alpha Quetzalcoatlus (Aggressive) * Alpha Triceratops (Aggressive) * Alpha Lambeosaurus (Neutral) * Alpha Tyrannosaurus (Extremely Aggressive) * Megalosaurus (Hybrid, Very Aggressive) * Nanotyrannus (Hybrid, Very Aggressive) * Dilophosaurus (Hybrid, Very Aggressive) Maps Map 1: Utah, Late Cretaceous, 70-60 MYA - Dinosaurs: Utahraptor, Gastonia, Iguanodon, Kosmoceratops, Nasutoceratops Map 2: Egypt, Early-Late Cretaceous, 120-65 MYA - Dinosaurs: Ouranosaurus, Bahariasaurus, Rugops, Aegyptosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Spinosaurus, Paralititan Map 3: Argentina, Late Cretaceous, 99-97 MYA - Dinosaurs: Amargasaurus, Abelisaurus, Carnotaurus, Mapusaurus, Giganotosaurus, Argentinosaurus Map 4: Mongolia, Late Cretaceous, 75-60 MYA - Dinosaurs: Gallimimus, Protoceratops, Velociraptor, Tarchia, Therizinosaurus, Alioramus, Alectrosaurus, Gigantoraptor, Tarbosaurus Map 5: Montana, Late Cretaceous, 65 MYA - Dinosaurs: Troodon, Pteranodon, Quetzalcoatlus, Dromaeosaurus, Anatosaurus, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus, Alamosaurus Map 6: DinoLabs Inc., Present Day, 2110 A.D. - Dinosaurs: Nanotyrannus, Dilophosaurus, Megalosaurus, Alpha Gastonia, Alpha Styracosaurus, Alpha Utahraptor, Alpha Iguanodon, Alpha Troodon, Alpha Quetzalcoatlus, Alpha Triceratops, Alpha Lambeosaurus, Alpha T. rex (Final Boss) Trivia * In real life, killing or tranqing a dinosaur in the past would have dire consequences on the present and time itself. * The final level is similar to Carnivores: Cityscape, a game by Sunstorm Interactive made a year after Primal Prey's release, and even uses Primal Prey-similar designs. * Dinosaurs frozen by the freeze ray will break free if not bagged within 2 minutes. * The flamethrower does critical damage to small and medium dinosaurs, but large dinosaurs absorb more damage, though they still get damaged. This is similar to Primal Carnage: Extinction's Pyro. * The 2mm Rail Gun and 4mm Rail Blaster can obliterate small dinosaurs, such as Troodon and Utahraptor, to smitherenes. They cannot be bagged if blasted by these powerful weapons. * Gastonia, Styracosaurus, Utahraptor, Iguanodon, Troodon, Quetzalcoatlus, Triceratops, Lambeosaurus, and T. rex are the original 9 from the first Primal Prey. * Todd Marshall's paleoart was the inspiration for the original Primal Prey's designs. Therefore, Primal Prey // will stay faithful to his art and use his designs. Category:Video games